Ten Green Bottles
by nift
Summary: Ten green bottles sitting on the wall, if one green bottle should accidentally fall...


**Disclaimer:** "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author, and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.

_**AN:** This is part of my little group of fics, if I've done this right it should stand alone. You don't need to read the ones prior to this (Reunion, Awakening) for it to make sense, but it's a little more fun if you do. :o)  
If you've only got time for one I suggest Awakening. Sam rocks!_

* * *

**TEN GREEN BOTTLES**

Fanfic soundtrack: "In The Waiting Line" by Zero 7

--ooOooOoo--

Jack stares at his reflection in the 'Brigadier General Jonathan O'Neill' nameplate as he opens his office door

"Daniel, I just don't think it's necessary."

Dr. Daniel Jackson's exasperated sigh follows him into the office. "Jack, they're meant to be our allies. They should be told what's happened."

"Those people have a very nasty habit of blowing things up out of all proportion, and then they'll probably just start blowing things up."

"I don't see how they can change the proportion of this situation. We should tell them."

Jack glares at him from the other side of the desk. "Tell them what exactly? 'Hey guys, we've lost your ambassador. Oh, you know the one, about so tall, young, bit of a nerd. Yeah, that one. The one you _specifically _requested for the council so you don't start killing each other again.'"

"I don't think it they'll take it as badly as you think. We've opened their eyes to what's out there. They'll work together, with us, I'm sure of it."

"'Oh, and by the way, he kinda developed these super powers. Bit of telekinesis, nothing major. Also, and here's the kicker, he's like sorta a goa'uld. Without the snake, but with the evil.'"

"Jack, that's not helping."

"Evil, Daniel, you remember that don't you? Hey! How's the leg?"

Daniel narrows his eyes at Jack in annoyance. He tries to ignore the throbbing pain which seems to have increased at the mention of the injury.

"So, we don't tell them a super-powered being, _their_ super-powered being, is wandering the galaxy. We do nothing? I think they might notice when he doesn't come back."

"They won't. We've got plenty of time to find him, bring him back, fix his head, and send him home. So, as far as I'm concerned, right now, much as I love 'em. _We are not telling them._"

"You make it sound easy."

"It _is_ easy. It's just one step at a time. First up, find him."

--ooOoo--

Baal takes the tall glass of wine from the lotar. Waving him away dismissively, he settles himself back onto his throne easing himself into the air of natural superiority that was now his alone.

With the control he had regained over Anubis' Kull warriors he was enjoying the pathetic visits of the surviving goa'uld. "My Supreme Lord" trips off the tongue rather well.

The hooded, cloaked figure standing in the doorway calmly looks around the throne room, not reacting to the four Kull standing on each corner of the room, just taking in the traditional goa'uld décor. Gold and fine textiles reflecting the light from the central brazier.

Baal feels his annoyance bubble to the surface as he watches the figure. He's seen these dismal attempts at bravado from those who thought he wasn't intelligent enough to see how low they were. Of course, there were those who thought they could insinuate themselves and take over. He glances at the Kull. _Fools all of them._

The figure walks forward. There is no sense of submissiveness about him. Baal smirks, he will provide a lesson on how to act towards your betters. A short lesson.

"My Lord Baal."

The 'My Lord' makes him want to smash the glass he is holding, and use the shards to cut out the worm inside the host.

"Who do you think you are to speak to me like this?" he growls, "you think you can insult me?"

"Yes." Amusement behind the tone.

"You find it amusing? I will find your slow death amusing." Baal signals with a hand. The Kull warriors start to approach the man.

The hooded head turns towards the brazier beside him, then returns to regard the two soldiers who are almost upon him. Baal can see a smile form on the unshadowed section of the face.

"You don't wish to find out the terms of my offer? Shame. Then I'll take my leave and watch you lose from afar."

"That is unlikely."

The cloaked form turns. "You may want to remove this obstruction."

Baal relaxes back into his seat, smiling. "That is, again, unlikely."

"This is… a waste."

The instinctive raising of his arm would never have protected him if the flame reached further than the bottom of the steps. Under the crackle of something burning his can hear the sound of his glass breaking on the floor.

"Today, I'm feeling charitable so I'll give you another opportunity to take my offer."

Baal lowers his arm. He stands up sharply as he sees the four charred remains of the warriors. His mind already preparing himself to flee. He stares at the, now unhooded, face grinning broadly up at him.

"And your offer will be to spare me if I bow to you?" sarcasm drips from his words.

"Oh, no. That would be dull. Simply that you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. I will be no danger to you."

"You expect me to trust you?"

"Why not?" The young man looks down at the smoking lumps, "admittedly, this doesn't look so good. Luckily, I thought it might go like this so I brought you something you might be interested in."

Baal watches the cloak open as a arm is brought out. He barely notices the folded paper held in the hand as his mind focuses on the momentary glimpse of the clothing underneath. Clothing of the tau'ri.

"Who are you?" He feels there is something familiar about the man. He can't remember having met the host before, but, then, the humans of the SGC seem to multiply like insects.

He watches the man hold the paper over the flames. Head cocked to one side, a wry smile on his face. Speaking almost to himself, "let it burn then. It won't stop me."

Baal frowns, "what is on that sheet?"

The man brings the small square to his face and gently blows out the small flame attached to the edge of it.

"Information you might enjoy." The paper is offered towards Baal, he makes no move to take it. "A small token to acknowledge the terms of our agreement."

"Stay out your way?"

"I doubt either of us want to waste time fighting. It's a big galaxy."

When he still makes no move to take the paper he watches as it is tossed against the steps. "That is yours to do as you please." With a smile the man bows melodramatically. "My Lord."

Baal waits until the man has left before bending to pick up the folded sheet.

* * *

--ooOooOoo--

Daniel limps his way down the back stairs to the control room. With a little difficulty he walks up to Samantha Carter's position by one of the computers. She turns to him as he approaches.

"Hey, Daniel. How's the leg?"

"Not terrible. How's the Stargate?"

"Just called in to Colonel Pierce at the Alpha site. He says everything looks good his end." She taps a few keys. "One last diagnostic check says it's… fully operational."

"So that means you're be off."

"Yes," says Sam, picking up her P-90 from the desk she nods towards the gate room. "Tagging along with SG-3 and fourteen to PX7-485."

"As the first person to use the Stargate after the repairs, and the resident gate engineering expert, is this wise?"

Sam smiles at him as they move to join the teams in the gate room. "Daniel, have I ever explained to you what actually happens when we step through the Stargate? It's never wise."

"Point taken. You think we've missed something on 485?"

"I know we haven't gone through everything on the computer, but I'd like to know how a goa'uld activated an ancient repository."

"Me, too. Wait," says Daniel, mentally backtracking. "SG-3?"

"General thinks Jonas might visit. I expect if he was going to he would have done it by now."

"Yeah, a week is along time galactic politics."

"I don't think we'll find anything, but you never know."

"Then the Alpha site."

Sam nods, "uh-huh. With the mess made in the gate generator room, there wasn't any choice but to get those teams who were off world to go to the Alpha site. For safety's sake. And since SG-1 is off the mission list until Dr. Brightman gives you the all clear, and Teal'c gets back, I might as well go and look over the tech taken there."

"I hope Teal'c managed to get to the council meeting on time. Hitching a ride on a cargo ship must be like taking a bus when you need to get somewhere."

"It'll be a quicker journey back."

They both spin around towards the Stargate as the chevrons suddenly engage, and the words "unauthorised off world activation" crackles over the speakers.

Daniel glances at Sam, "must have been a interesting meeting."

His next question is stolen from him as Jack appears in the control room window, and he sees Jack mouthing; "IDC?"

Sgt Harriman's voice echoes over the speakers. "It's the Tok'ra."

--ooOoo--

As Teal'c appears on the Dakara side of the wormhole he thinks how unfortunate it is that the nearest Stargate to the tau'ri is no longer available. Not that spending the extra time on the ship was not helpful in allowing him the opportunity to be updated on Free Nation business and the reason for the meeting.

A new ally was intriguing. The lack of detail was less so.

A young jaffa by the name of Har'nak greets him at the Stargate.

"Tek ma'tek Master Teal'c. The council and its guest is waiting your arrival."

Teal'c nods and follows the jaffa, shifting the cloak around his arm slightly so he has a better grip on his staff weapon.

"Is there much you can tell me about our guest?"

"No, Master, beyond the knowledge he is human."

Again Teal'c acknowledges the comment with a slight nod. The information was not surprising since his experiences thus far had taught him the descendants of the tau'ri spread far and wide. He wishes they had managed to contact Bra'tac. The old warrior has an amazing ability to acquire information about almost anything.

Mounting the last step they reach the door to the great hall given temporary designation as the council meeting place whilst construction continues on the planet. Har'nak moves forward to open the door and Teal'c steps into the room.

--ooOoo--

The fizz of electricity runs over the head of the staff weapon as it snaps open. Teal'c grips it tight in his hands, his face an impassive mask to the figure in front of him.

"He is a goa'uld."

The man raises an eyebrow and offers a jokey smile to the surrounding jaffa. "That's a way to welcome an old friend. Teal'c, really, if I were a goa'uld I think everyone here would notice."

"You have the mind of a goa'uld."

"Hey! Obnoxious and power-hungry would describe a fair proportion of people in this galaxy. Come on Teal'c, this isn't funny. It's me, Jonas."

"You are not Jonas Quinn."

Jonas switches to what looks like a nervous smile. "Teal'c, please, I've been hit by one of those before and it really, really hurts."

Maknoc of the council reaches for his shoulder. "Teal'c, he is our guest. He has proven himself to us in our fight against the goa'uld and brought many jaffa to our cause."

Teal'c twists his shoulder away from the hand. "He can not be trusted."

Teal'c senses a number of staff weapons being raised… and being pointed at him.

Jonas waves his hands placatingly at the jaffa. "I don't think there's any need for this. I'm sure Teal'c thinks he's correct with the information he has, and feels absolutely justified in his actions." He stands more squarely in front of the weapon to speak directly to Teal'c. "At least give me an opportunity to explain myself, because I can guarantee you that if you shoot me, it will be Jonas Quinn who dies."

* * *

--ooOooOoo--

It's a simple concept. A snake is a snake is a snake. Willing or unwilling hosts don't come into it. And let's be honest, culturally you didn't get many jolly, positive connotations when you talked about snakes.

Jack waits for the middle-aged man to settle himself into a briefing room chair before sitting down himself. It had started well enough after sending three and fourteen out without Carter. Introductions - Feinar, sent by the High Council - and commiserations, but he can tell the blame the tau'ri bit would start just about now…

"So what brings you to our fine planet. I thought we were off your Christmas card list." Out of the corner of his eye he can see Carter glancing at him sharply. He'll get over it.

"It has come to our attention that recent events have been caused by significant changes in the nature of the tau'ri's tactics. We wish you to cease your action or provide us with all relevant tactical information to secure the safety of our agents."

"I'm sorry, but _what_?"

"A number of tok'ra within the goa'uld system have fallen victim to your most recent tactic. All we wish is that you inform us of where you intend to strike next so our work and legacy is not destroyed."

Daniel cuts in before he can get out his next 'what?'.

"If you're talking about the jaffa rebellion we don't have control of that. At most we can suggest goa'uld to avoid, but we would have to be privy to any information about where your tok'ra agents are. Even then the jaffa might decide they would prefer to ignore our suggestions."

"Big guys, most of them. Not good to argue with." A sharp look from Daniel this time.

"The tok'ra is not concerned with the jaffa. We have an… agreement with them." Feinar's face tightens. "A number of goa'uld lords have been deposed and destroyed in recent days, and though we have no argument with the destruction of the goa'uld, no distinction has been made between goa'uld and tok'ra. A report tells us your hok'tar ignores this even when informed. _This can not continue_."

"Our hok'tar?"

--ooOoo--

The head of the staff weapon snaps shut.

"Thanks, Teal'c. For a moment there I thought you had me."

Teal'c looks towards Maknoc for an explanation. The jaffa steps forward beside Jonas Quinn, nodding to the other jaffa to lower their weapons.

"Jonas Quinn has offered to help our cause. To remove the false gods from power, and free our brothers and sisters."

"One human?" a council member asks, "what can one human do that a jaffa can not?"

Another council member smirks, "become host to a false god." Teal'c searches his memory for a name; Adesan, a representative of Gerak. Someone he should keep an eye on, as General O'Neill would say.

Maknoc ignores the sarcastic looks. "This human has already proven himself to some of us. Our Free Nation grows strong, but who has not noticed in recent days the removal of false gods from power over those not fully touched by the rebellion? This human has demonstrated to our new brethren how false their god's power is."

"How?" asks Teal'c.

"By destroying them with the real power of the gods."

Jonas Quinn smiles gently. "If there were such a thing."

"I have seen him snap the neck of a false god with a thought, and with it free our brothers from servitude."

"You have seen. Maybe you have been mistaken?" says Adesan.

"I assure you I have not." Maknoc looks towards Jonas for a demonstration.

"I really don't want to-"

"Many will not believe if you do not."

Jonas glances around the room looking for a suitable object. Teal'c's staff is pulled from his grasp. It moves to the centre of the room, and turns slow circles several feet off the ground.

The word 'hok'tar' ripples through the council until one member speaks up. "A hok'tar is a myth, like the gods themselves."

Jonas plucks the weapon from the air, not replying to the statement.

"And you wish us to trade one 'god' for another?" asks Raknor

"No," Jonas glances at Maknoc, checking for permission to speak. A small nod is given in reply. "No, that isn't what I want. I don't want to be worshipped, I don't want power, I just want to change the way things are. This galaxy has suffered under the rule of the goa'uld for too long. I want to help all people to become free. To make their own choices as the jaffa have."

Teal'c removes the staff weapon from Jonas' hand, "what need have you for jaffa? It appears you have power to carry out this task yourself."

"It's true I do not need jaffa to destroy these false gods. I am not asking you to serve me, merely a, let us say, trade."

"Trade?" asks Teal'c suspiciously.

"Yes." Jonas turns to speak to all the council members, "I may have a gift unlike many have seen, but I'm not immortal. One goa'uld, or a small number of jaffa who refuse to believe in freedom, I can protect myself against, but I cannot fight an army. I am not a jaffa, I cannot change minds. With a few jaffa to help, your cause will be spread faster. A brother can speak to a brother, and I will not run the risk of being mistaken for a goa'uld."

Although Jonas Quinn is facing away from him Teal'c can sense the last line was for him alone.

"All I ask is for a few jaffa to join me. To pass on that I am not as I appear."

"And to look after your self interest."

Jonas smiles. "Yes, I admit, and to protect me. Your network is large. Yes, there are more humans than jaffa, but few have left the confines of their planets, and few are as advanced in technology as the jaffa. I can help you expand your cause through the hearts and the minds. Barring one ship, I don't need any of the technology the goa'uld keep for themselves. Those will be yours to have to spread the word of the Free Jaffa Nation."

Teal'c moves around to face the man. "Why ask for help from the jaffa? Why not remain with the tau'ri of the SGC?"

"Because their needs are not the same as ours. I come from a world small enough for outsiders to believe we should have desire for the same things, but even on my world we don't. The tau'ri have their freedom already. Do you not agree that many jaffa would not listen to them? Exchange one master for another? The same is true of the tok'ra. Do you all truly believe they would not seek power for themselves? They set themselves to appear as goa'uld, it is but a short step to become one. And I do not believe it is wise to allow so much power in this galaxy to settle in one race's hands. They already control the Free Nation's future."

"We control our future."

"Do you control the tretonin?"

--ooOoo--

Jack knows it's the old thing about looking commanding in a situation. So since the snake's stood up, so will he.

"I can not believe you would not inform us of a major situation such as this. A hok'tar alone is a cause for concern, but you create a hok'tar with the mind of a _goa'uld_?"

"Hey, there's no creating going on anywhere. It just happened." Jack points a finger. "And as for not telling you. A, you've been kinda incommunicado recently, and b, it's been kinda busy around here, so I'm working my way down the list. You're, like, somewhere after the Tollan."

"This is unbelievable. There had been talk within the council of reforming the alliance with Earth, but now, once the council hears of this… this is unacceptable."

"Well, that _will_ be a great loss. Because you've been _so_ much help recently. Let me think, there was the time that… oh no, you guys weren't there-"

"Jack."

"- but never mind because you helped us when… no, no you didn't. Remind me, why do we need you?"

"Jack!"

"_What, Daniel_?"

Daniel glances at Sam. "Can we have a word." He subtly inclines his head towards Jack's office.

"Fine," says Jack, turning on his heel and stalking away from the briefing room table.

A pair of apologetic smiles to the tok'ra follow him into the office.

Jack flops himself into his seat.

"So? What?" he asks as Daniel shuts the door.

"I don't think what the tok'ra have or haven't been doing is really the issue right now."

"What we haven't been doing seems to be a very big issue with them."

"Yes, well, in a way their big issue is also our big issue. We have made almost a crushing blow to the goa'uld, but there are still enough out there, and enough resources out there, for one ambitious goa'uld to seize control. We already know that Baal has made major moves to regain Anubis' power base. We also know it would be better for there to be several factions of goa'uld so they waste time fighting amongst themselves, so we can do what we do. So while all this is true the tok'ra still need to be doing what they've always done. Infiltrate and take control from within."

"Great history lesson, Daniel, but even I can tell that isn't the point."

"The point is we need to tok'ra on our side to keep track of what's going on. You can't piss them off Jack."

"We don't need them to keep track of what's going on. We need them to tell us where Jonas is so we can catch him."

"Same thing."

"Without the not pissing them off part. What is there to keep track of? It's simple. He kills the goa'uld and then he takes over. Next thing we know he'll be doing the whole Dr. Evil thing."

"Actually, with respect, sir, I don't think that's what Jonas is doing." Sam ignores the questioning expressions. Speaking almost to herself. "The tok'ra have automatically assumed that we sent Jonas, even though they know full well that anyone can be taken over by a goa'uld. Why would that be? Unless he's not removing these goa'uld in order to consolidate their armies and build a power base."

Daniel's brow knits together thoughtfully. "They could just have assumed it because they know Jonas."

"The tok'ra are a suspicious race. They would probably believe him to be goa'uld or a zatarc first. There must be something he's doing that makes them think it's us."

"Wait," Jack leans forward in his chair, "what you're saying is that he might be on our side? Little one-man army going on?"

Sam nods, "I suppose so, sir, yes."

"That'd be cool."

"No," says Daniel, "if that were true why would he kill tok'ra?"

"Still a snake," Jack looks up apologetically, "sorry, Carter."

"It's okay, sir. Daniel, Jonas has had experience with a goa'uld before, and they aren't exactly the most truthful beings."

"So, what, just kill everyone just in case? That doesn't sound like Jonas. Look, I'd like to go with this but it just seems wrong to me."

"Okay, Daniel, say you're right and we're wrong. What do you think he's doing?"

Daniel takes a deep breath. "Well, that depends if he's the goa'uld I think he is."

--ooOoo--

"What do you believe, Teal'c?" asks Raknor.

Maknoc cuts in before he can reply. "Teal'c has always believed we work for the greater good of the Free Jaffa Nation."

"Yes." Teal'c doesn't turn from his position looking out of the window. He observes a young jaffa boy bring a piece of bread to the figure talking to a small group of children. The man crouches down to the boy's level, smiling, and speaking words of thanks.

"Then there is no reason to disregard this offer."

"Beyond our reliance on one who is not jaffa." The speaker is Laria, one of Ishta's clan.

"This is not reliance, merely a tool to be wielded for our cause. Reliance," says Maknoc pointedly, "is allowing a goa'uld by another name to hold your life and freedom in his hands."

Another council member steps in to aid Ishta's warrior. "We do not need the tok'ra to provide us with tretonin."

"Maybe we should rely on the _tau'ri_?" A disrespectful remark from Adesan

"Neither the tau'ri nor the tok'ra are our enemies," states Teal'c.

Adesan looks over to him, "and yet, they rarely feel like our allies. We have alchemists of our own, we should have the means of controlling our own destiny."

There is a momentary silence as the words hit home.

Adesan nods. "We are no longer slaves to a master. We are not children to be told what to do. We _are_ our own masters."

"You would disregard our alliances with the tau'ri and the tok'ra? The tau'ri of the SGC who have provided support for our cause for many years?"

"Yes, if it is for the benefit of all jaffa. Tretonin is the dagger they hold to our necks."

Laria speaks, "and how do you suggest we remove this dagger?"

"He would know."

She looks over at Maknoc as he repeats his words. "He would know, would he not, Teal'c? He was part of the tau'ri group SG-1 when they found tretonin. What part did he play in the team? I can see he was not trained to be a warrior. Does he know how tretonin can be made?"

Teal'c remains at the window. Behind him he can feel minds swaying, waiting to be pushed by his next answer. He wonders in the honour of not telling the full truth. Through the window he sees the gathering of children enraptured by Jonas Quinn's energetic storytelling.

"Yes," says Teal'c, "he would know."

"And he would share this information?" Laria asks.

"_I _believe he would," states Maknoc.

"Teal'c?" asks Raknor.

The story being told appears to be a recreation of a battle. Teal'c watches for a moment. The memory of a time nearly two years previously seeps into his mind as his friend brings an imaginary staff weapon to his shoulder.

"Yes. That is his way."

"So," says Maknoc, justified, "there is now less reason to disregard this offer."

"If he provides us with the information," agrees Laria.

Outside the Jonas dives and rolls in imitation of a strike from a staff blast. Bringing up a cloud of dust as he hits the ground.

"I believe Gerak would not be opposed to this deal," says Adesan. "We are always looking for the benefit to our people."

"Do you still seek to disregard our alliance with the tau'ri and the tok'ra?" asks Raknor, taking the thought from Teal'c's mind.

"I do not see why that should be necessary. There may still be some gain to be had from them." Adesan smiles slightly, "as he has said, he is not immortal."

The actor sits up to the cheers of the children. Then an embarrassed smile to the laughter at his poor effort of removing the dust from his hair.

"The most important objective of this council," continues Adesan, "is freedom for all jaffa. However it comes. But you are the most knowledgeable about the humans. What say you, Teal'c of the Tau'ri?"

--ooOoo--

Daniel tidies up the pile of paper on the briefing room table in front of him. "Well, from what I can work out from the references in the translations from the computer. I'm speculating that it might be Setesh."

"Seth?"

"Yes."

"Haven't we met him? He's the guy who, you know…" Jack indicates down below.

"Yes."

"But Seth has been destroyed," says Feinar.

"Yes, but didn't it seem odd that someone who is supposed to be the Egyptian god of storms, war and chaos was so –"

"Weak?" offers Jack. He glances over to Carter, "no disrespect of course."

"None taken," says Sam slowly. "It makes sense in a way. Well, if you think about it, how many goa'uld are there? Not all of them will become a system lord. And how many times have you met someone with the same name as you? How easy would it be to pass yourself off as someone else?"

"Especially when you can switch bodies, and no-one knows what you really look like," finishes Daniel.

Feinar nods, "That is true. A goa'uld would take advantage of any means to gain power. If a well known goa'uld were to disappear there would be many others willing to take his place."

"Hold on. We're saying that the guy we killed isn't the original Seth, just some weird geek goa'uld with self-esteem issues."

"I think so, sir."

"And the one true snake is in Jonas' head?"

"Without the actual snake." Jack gives Daniel a look, "but yes and no." Daniel continues quickly. "Okay, we can assume that if this is Seth, looking at the time frame, he is most likely the real deal. The strange thing about the information we've pulled from the computer is that it never mentions a name."

"Which is strange because?"

"Jack, like I've said before the goa'uld aren't exactly the type to hide their light under a bushel. There are a lot of references to chaos, maybe a lord of chaos. Also references to war and destruction, but we're talking goa'uld, so nothing new there. The goa'uld dialect is unusual, but not so far removed -"

"Daniel," says Jack, sharply. Cutting him off midflow. "Details not necessary. Still goa'uld."

Daniel looks at him blankly.

"The point, Daniel? Something about not being on our side. Knowing what he's doing."

"Well… that might have been an over-statement on my account."

"You have no idea?"

"Is the goa'uld part not enough?

"I'm still quite attached to the kill all snakes notion." Feinar's expression sharpens. Jack stops himself from rolling his eyes. "Tok'ra excepted. So, you got nothin'"

"We might have a name."

"Wasn't intending on sending him a card, Daniel."

"He's the god of dark chaos."

"That's nice for him."

"No, I mean -"

"If that is all the information you have then there is nothing more to discuss. I need to return to speak to the high council," says Feinar, standing up from the table. "This does not change our situation."

Jack stands, "I'm going with the man on this one."

--ooOoo--

"Pierce." Colonel Reynolds nods a greeting to the Alpha site CO. He does a quick head count to reassure himself he has the full complement of SG team members.

Lt. Col. Pierce nods in reply, "Colonel, I see you've arrived a little ahead of schedule."

Reynolds grins, "No disrespect to Colonel Carter, but I took a judgement call. 485's emptier than my beer fridge the last time you guys came by."

"Then you'll be wanting to look at what we have here."

Reynolds indicates SG-14's leader, "I'll leave that for Harris, and Carter when she gets here. In the mean time, you need anything shot give me a call." He pats Pierce's shoulder on his way out of the door.

Behind him he hears a radar technician say, "Uh, sir. You need to have a look at this."

Both colonels rush over to the technician.

"Looks like we might have company," exclaims Pierce.

Reynolds stares at the small dots appearing on the monitor. Beside him he hears Pierce continuing with his orders.

"Faulks, put everyone on alert and get the 302's ready to go. But hold them until I say."

"How long do you think they'll be?" he asks.

"Looking at that. Not long."

"They just appeared? They're motherships."

"Cloaked probably. Anubis…" Pierce shrugs not finishing the sentence.

"Think they might be just passing through?" Reynolds subconsciously changes his grip on his weapon.

"We can only hope," replies Pierce.

"If they aren't?"

"We're going to test how fast we can evacuate this place."

The two colonels glance at the Stargate, then at each other as the same thought crosses their minds.

"Start dialling the gate," orders Pierce.

The first chevron lights as the technician moves his hand over the keyboard.

Reynolds brings his weapon to his shoulder, "too late."

* * *

--ooOooOoo--

Standing on the blessed earth of Dakara, Teal'c gazes at the sun setting beyond the mountains. Lost in the contemplation of the deal struck. It would be incorrect not to acknowledge the benefit derived for the jaffa far outweighed what was requested in return.

Indeed, so few were the jaffa required that Maknoc had offered to provide all. Picked well from those who followed him.Such a small risk to the other leaders. Still, Adesan had insisted on providing some from the ranks of Gerak's jaffa. Always seeking to protect their own interest.

Now, the bargain made, it was time to put the arrangement into practice.

The final slice of the sun dips below the mountains, leaving only the fires burning about the encampment to light the night. Teal'c turns as voices travel towards him. Maknoc, his jaffa and some supporting Gerak. And another cheerful voice with a speech pattern too relaxed to be jaffa.

"Hey Teal'c, gonna walk us to the gate?"

--ooOoo--

Colonel Reynolds focuses purely on the wormhole of the Stargate. From the watery sound to the gentle, glowing ripples. Finger on the trigger of his weapon ready to fire.

Colonel Carter steps through the puddle, immediately pulling up short at the sight of two SG teams, and a number of airmen pointing their guns at her.

He orders the men to stand down.

"Colonel," asks Carter, "what's going on?"

Faulks calls out before he can answer. "Sirs, I'm getting reports of an Al'kesh and troop carriers entering the atmosphere."

"That," Pierce states. He turns to the gate technician, "tell command not to shut down the gate before we're ready to dial out."

Carter moves quickly to the monitors. "The 302's ready to go? How did they get so close? How did they find out about it?"

"Cloaked ships is our guess," says Reynolds, "Anubis had tech like that, but-"

Carter cuts in. "It's Baal. Baal's been consolidating Anubis' technology. If it's him there'll be Kull warriors." She looks down at Faulks who was about to speak. He nods mutely.

"Crap," says Reynolds, "how many energy weapons have we got?"

"Not enough to stop them if those troop carriers are full," says Pierce. "We have to evacuate the base. We don't have enough personnel on site. Once we got the nod that Earth's gate was clear, we got the go to send the stranded teams back home."

"What's the count?"

"Two SG teams and skeleton crew."

"Nice."

A boom from somewhere far above shakes the lights, and sends small drifts of dirt from the ceiling. Carter, Reynolds and Pierce stare at the ceiling as if expecting another hit.

"I think we should start packing it up, Colonels," says Carter.

--ooOoo--

Maknoc bows to him as the Stargate finishes its connection.

"Thank you for your support, Brother Teal'c. This will provide strength to our cause."

Teal'c nods in reply as Maknoc moves away to join his team of jaffa. He is replaced by a young man with a familiar, friendly grin.

"Thanks, Teal'c. Your voice holds great power within the council." Teal'c inclines his head in acknowledgement. "You're value to me is..."

Teal'c stops him. "It is a small thing for the greater good."

"It seems a small thing now. Later it might appear to some people otherwise."

They watch Maknoc and his jaffa step through the Stargate. Teal'c holds out his arm. "We are sending a message to friends."

Jonas Quinn smiles, taking Teal'c's arm."Messages from friends to friends."

Teal'c pulls him into a jaffa embrace. In his ear he hears the words;

"He says, you should have killed him when you had the chance."

Jonas Quinn releases him and steps away. Teal'c attempts to lunge for the man, but finds his limbs held in a vice-like grip.

"Thank you for your help, Teal'c. I hope there is time to help other friends." With that, and a cheerful wave he disappears through the event horizon.

--ooOoo--

Reynolds voice crackles over the radio, "SG-3 in position, and we can hear them knocking."

"So soon?" says Sam, from her spot by the dialling computer forgetting her comm link to the SGC is active.

"Carter," crackles the voice of General O'Neill, "sure you don't need help?"

"No, sir. We need to get out not bring anyone else in." She taps on the keys, "we're going to have to time this right, or hope Baal isn't trying to dial in right this second."

Sam makes eye contact with Colonel Pierce, who is marshalling the remaining scientists and a handful of airmen. "Pierce, good to go?"

Pierce weaves towards her, through the cases containing as much of the site's alien technology as can be carried.

"Ready as we're going to be."

She leans back towards the comm link. "Sergeant Harriman, prepare to disconnect the wormhole on my mark. Three-"

"Breach!" calls Reynolds, "the outer doors have been breached. SG-3 falling back to position delta-two."

"We have to set the auto destruct," says Pierce.

"I know. Sergeant?"

Walter Harriman's voice returns through the comm link speakers. "Ready, Colonel."

Sam nods to the alpha site gate technician, giving an order without words. "Three, two, one, mark."

The gate shuts down and immediately starts to dial. It feels like an age for each chevron to lock into position.

The radio crackles into life with another voice. "Position delta-one compromised, falling back."

The second to last chevron locks into place and Sam notices she has been holding her breath. She quietly lets it out.

"Man down! Man down!" shouts the radio. The last words drowned out by the sound of the gate's connection.

"Carter?" crackles the SGC link.

"Here, sir," her voice travelling over at the same time as her IDC.

"Good, you're clear to go."

"Andrews," says Pierce taking charge of his people, "get them out of here."

Sam pulls her radio to her lips, "Colonel Reynolds, we've established a link. Fall back all teams to the gate room ASAP. We're setting the auto destruct."

"Affirmative."

She nods to Pierce as she picks up her weapon, and they move quickly down the hallway to the auto-destruct device.

--ooOoo--

Teal'c hits the centre button of the DHD, his frustration mounting at the lack of connection. The gate resets, and he once again hits the first symbol of Earth's address.

--ooOoo--

"Right, three, two, one, mark."

The sequence of numbers starts its shortened countdown.

"Time for us to go," grins Pierce.

They head back along the corridor. Pierce sealing the door behind them, as Sam reaches for her radio.

"Colonel Reynolds?"

"Nearly there," he shouts over the blast from the energy weapons. He ducks as a shot whizzes over his head. "The other teams are through or at the Stargate. We're just being held up a little."

"You have less than three minutes."

"Copy that." Reynolds groans and mutters "cutting it a bit fine" to himself. He leans out from his position and lets off two shots taking down the Kull warrior. "Right, guys, let's move."

"Looks like we'll beat them to the gate," says Pierce to Sam as they race along the corridor.

Coming up to a blast door covered turn-off they hear the sound of repeated shots against the door, along with the sound of metal giving way.

"I think you've just jinxed us," says Sam.

--ooOoo--

In the control room Jack can feel Daniel's growing tension beside him. His eyes on the countdown clock rather than the event horizon.

As the forth digit from the left makes its final change, a worried "Jack?" is uttered beside him.

"I know, Daniel. They're cutting it close."

Thirty seconds, and Jack knew he had to be ready to shut the iris to stop the alpha site blast hitting the SGC through the wormhole. He glances away from the gate, ready to prepare Walter.

The unmistakeable blips of the puddle on one of the monitors catches his attention. He turns back to the real thing in time for him to catch Carter eye as she exits last through the wormhole.

"Close the iris!" she shouts.

All eyes are on the iris as it slides into place, and the silence in the room is enough to hear the thump of the explosion a few seconds later.

Indicating the destruction of the alpha site.


End file.
